Gibbs Goes on Shore Leave
by sayoung1
Summary: This is story about what causes Gibbs to go on vacation and gives details about what happens. Please note that I do not own any of the characters no do I represent the empire in any way. I am just a fan of NCIS. Please review.


Gibbs woke languidly from a dream. Work had been very slow lately, barely little more than paperwork, evidence reviews, file updates, mandatory training and physical workouts. All of those activities left his mind free to wander and wander it did … to Shannon, Jenny, Hollis Mann, his ex-wives and the other women who held his interest over the years of his life. Absentmindedly, he found that he had been stroking himself gently through his boxers to the reveries of his loves and conquests. Normally, a few tugs to these memories would relieve the growing tent in his boxers, but this need was deeper than that. This need had been building within him for some time now. It was insistent – not to be denied or easily fulfilled, a demanding intense desire that had been smoldering. "Damn," he groaned. "This is dangerous."

Stopping his hand mid-stroke, he linked his fingers behind his head and looked toward the ceiling for answers. He had to work this out of his system before a major case came up or his "little head" was going to get the rest of him into trouble. Getting out of bed, he stripped himself onto the way to the shower. "What are we going to do marine," he asked to his throbbing member. Turning on the shower, he then moved to face himself in the bathroom mirror. His reflection stared back at him, not yielding any answers, not even giving away any hints – the perfect glare of a trained interrogator stared back at him, his own blue eyes boring into his soul. As he stepped into the shower and the warm water washed over him, it came to him in a flash. "Shore Leave," he said out loud and he smiled and shook his head. That was the only answer. The timing was right as work was slow – even McGee could handle the little that there was to do – and he didn't want Abby to read his predicament because he had seen some of her friends and they didn't provide him with what he needed to put out his fire – not that a few of them hadn't asked. "Why is it that all her friends ask me to spank them" he mused with a chuckle. Getting away to find the right woman who would put out this burn would be perfect. No team to worry about, no bad guys to hunt, just a few days of uninterrupted "shore leave" was what the gunny needed. But where to go? Turning off the shower he decided that he would think about that later. He'd go to the office first to put everything in order for a full week of vacation time and make arrangements from there. That settled, as he toweled himself dry, he realized that a part of him was still demanding some immediate relief. He headed back to his bed, lay down and reached into the night stand for a lubricant. It warmed in his palms and he began to rub it over his pulsating cock and then gently over his balls. His mind drifted to those nights in Paris with Jenny and the feverish need they'd had for each other. Faster and faster he stroked himself, tightening his fist with each stroke until he could feel the familiar build up. Just as Jenny was beginning to crest into a series of moans in his fantasy remembrances, he moaned, pumping harder, fine beads of sweat glistening on his forehead … the pressure building and building, until his body throbbed and tingled. "Fuck" he moaned as he released his sexual tension, erupting over his thighs in a series of powerful spurts. Panting softly he slowly stroked himself to ride out the feeling. It was enough to take the edge off, but not enough to put off going on vacation.

He made quick work of the clean up and got dressed to go into the office. He stopped only to buy coffee, which he badly needed if he was going to hold it together for the few hours until he could free himself of his ache. As he stepped off the elevator, he found a most unpleasant surprise awaiting him. They were all there – Tony, Tim and Ziva. "They really need lives" he thought. "Today of all days couldn't at least one of them find something else to do on a Saturday?" They glanced up when they heard him enter. "Ah, here is our fearless leader for a full team of four," Tony stated, thankful for any excuse to turn away from cleaning up files. "DiNozzo, McGee, David" Gibbs said as a greeting while he crossed to his desk. He noted that Ziva was sitting with Tim at his monitor – the elf-lord and the assassin had been trading skills (Tim was learning to fight and in trade, he was teaching Ziva how to use the law enforcement networks), which explained why they were in the office today. But Tony … was probably just there so that he wouldn't feel alone. DiNozzo, he hadn't been out on a date since Jeanne. That undercover assignment – as with the death of the director, had changed him.

As Gibbs sat down at his desk, he turned on his computer and took a big gulp of coffee.

Off-handedly he said, "I am going on vacation as soon as I leave here today. Tony will be in charge."

"Boss, where are you going? Hey, I've got some time too. You can bring along your favorite field agent! There's a film festival in Cannes…" Tony started.

"No," Gibbs interrupted without looking up from his activities. Gibbs knew he hadn't heard the last from Tony, but there was no way he was going on shore leave with Tony in tow. He began to compose the e-mail messages to Vance, the official notice to HR and of course there were the messages to Abby and Ducky that had to be written too.

A look passed between the three agents Tim, Ziva and Tony and then they returned to their activities. Tony's mind wandered back to everyone he had lost, including Kate, Director Sheppard, and Jeanne. He decided to talk to Gibbs later to determine whether or not this was a vacation or a mission. He was not going to put up with any more deception in the team, nor was he going to lose Gibbs – and as he always said, he would be on his boss' six to make sure that didn't happen. Lost in thought, the three barely noticed when Gibbs got up from his desk and crossed to the elevator.

Ducky had swiftly responded to Gibbs' message, indicating that he was also at work today and wanted to speak to Gibbs before he left. "Better get this over with," Gibbs thought. Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew the question that was coming.

"Ducky. You wanted to see me," he said.

"Jethro, what is this about?" Ducky Mallard asked.

Gibbs studied Ducky's face for a moment, a bit surprised by how direct the doctor had chosen to start off the conversation. Usually Ducky had some long drawn out tangential remembrance as a lead-in to a more direct question. "Every marine needs shore leave every once in a while doc," Gibbs answered. Now it was Ducky's turn to look closely at his friend. His eyes traced the lines in Gibbs' face, searching for additional information. He had not known Gibbs to be a man who took much – if any time off. The e-mail message mentioned travel – which meant Gibbs wasn't just going to work on his passion, his boat. Maybe after Jen's death he could understand his friend wanting to get away from it all, but even then, Jethro had thrown himself into his work. Ducky's mind sifted memories back to another time when Gibbs had said those same words to him and then his eyes lit up and he smiled with acknowledgement.

Doctor Mallard laughed heartily. "Jethro, the last time you said that to me, you married your second wife. Tell me, have you already identified the lucky woman who will enjoy your company or are you as yet undecided?"

Turning to leave, satisfied that the Doctor's question had been answered and not wanting to give away more details, Gibbs replied, "Who said anything about just one woman Duck?"

Abby's lab was filled with the blaring noise of her favorite music – which meant she was working on a Saturday too. "Really, they have to get out more," Gibbs mused.

Before he could speak, she rushed up to him yelling, "GIBBS!" and hugged him.

Immediately she started babbling, "You're not sick are you? I mean you would tell me if you were going somewhere for a secret operation for a brain tumor or something right? It's just that you work here or you work on your boat and I don't want you to be sick so tell me you're not sick, unless you really are and then don't tell me because I'll worry, …."

"Abbs" Gibbs interrupted as he broke contact with her. "I am not sick, I am going on vacation. End of story. Tony will be in charge while I'm gone. Back in a week."

"You know Gibbs that I have ideas for you if you haven't made plans already. There is a goth cruise coming up that you might want to go to. Also there is a forensics conference in San Francisco too. Let me search …" and with that Abby turned to her computer. Quietly, Gibbs signed "I love you my girl" to Abby's back and slipped out of the lab. He was in the elevator as the forensic scientist continued to type and talk.

On the ride to the bull pen, Gibbs adjusted himself in his boxers, composing himself for the last few minutes with his team. As the doors opened, he was surprised to find someone waiting for him. Deftly he was pushed back onto the elevator, the doors closed and the elevator stopped between floors. "You have to tell Tony," Ziva spoke slowly, studying Gibbs' face.

Gibbs stared blankly at her, admitting nothing – waiting for her to complete her thoughts. "If this is a mission, Tony needs to prepare for the thought that you might not return. He was lost when Director Sheppard died. He blamed himself. He cannot survive if he blames himself about you and he will never forgive you if this is a deception. He needs you to tell him."

Without responding to Ziva, Gibbs turned toward the elevator doors and flipped the switch, immediately re-starting the elevator. Wordlessly, they exited the elevator and walked into the bull pen. McGee had gone and Tony was reclining in his chair, feet up, magazine in hand.

"Boss, want me to make reservations for you on a carrier?" Tony asked through his magazine. "Nice try," thought Gibbs, "Makes it much easier for him to track me and to find out if I'm up to anything." Gibbs laughed. He leaned in close to Tony and whispered into his ear and then gave DiNozzo a familiar slap on the back of the head. Behind the magazine Tony grinned, then laughed.

Gibbs was unable to hide his smirk as he grabbed his jacket, shut down his computer and left. He knew the team needed time alone to talk about him – which was easier to do when he wasn't there.

As soon as the elevator doors shut, Ziva was at Tony's desk. "What?" she demanded. But this was too good for Tony to give up without letting his partner squirm and beg for the answer. Also, Tony was a trained investigator – he had to be sure that Gibbs wasn't pulling a fast one. "Give me a minute," he said to Ziva and went to find Abby, Gibbs' favorite.

Abby was packing up for the day when Tony walked in to the lab. "Hey Abby," he called out. She was bent over a piece of equipment, her tight pants leaving little to the imagination. "Stop checking me out Tony," she replied without looking up. "Abby, where is Gibbs going? What did he tell you?" Tony asked as he continued to leer.

"He didn't. He walked out just as I was about to search for cruises and conferences. Do you know something? You know something don't you?" Abby replied, standing up to look Tony in the eyes. "If I knew ANYTHING, would I be asking you?" Tony countered. She shrugged, still eyeing him closely. "Good night Abbs" Tony said and turned to leave. He had to get out of there before she broke him. Abby could get anything out of Tony … besides, the way she looked in those pants was giving him all kinds of movie ideas – porn versions of his favorite classics.

Ducky had his coat on when Tony arrived in autopsy. "Ducky, what is Gibbs up to?" Tony asked. Ducky grinned and repeated his conversation with Gibbs. "Shore leave, Tony. Every marine needs shore leave once in a while." Ducky laughed as he volunteered the information about Gibbs and his past shore leaves.

Returning to his desk, Tony found that Ziva was still waiting with a dark look in her eyes. Although her mouth said nothing, her eyes wouldn't shut up. Tony thought better of keeping her waiting. It's usually a good idea not to tease the assassin. Besides, there was always Probie who would bear the worst of the not knowing – he would have his fun with McGee.

"He said precisely nine words to me Ziva. And I quote, 'It's about a week of hot sex, you idiot.'"

"For that he needs to travel?" Ziva asked. "Or is he going to do something twinky?"

"Kinky" corrected Tony, "It must be a difficult itch to scratch if he needs 7 days to get the job done right." Tony leaned in to Ziva as if to share something private, carefully studying her face for her reaction. "Have you ever felt that way Ziva – a deep desire for hot, wild passionate sex, something that consumes you, interferes with work until you have to completely indulge yourself?"

"According to the Sexual Harassment trainer, that is a Red Light question Tony." She smiled, but Tony noticed a slight upturn of her mouth giving her away that indeed desire must have come between the warrior and the woman at some point. Ziva returned to her desk for her jacket and left. Tony's eyes followed her curvy behind all the way to the elevator.

Whether or not it was the truth, Gibbs had tried to calm Tony's fears and for that she was thankful. She however, would not leave anything to chance. She placed a few phone calls from one of her private phones.

Gibbs was packed, and arrangements were all made. Ziva had called to volunteer to watch his home, pick up the mail, etc. He gave her the private number where he could be reached with a harsh admonishment not to use it unnecessarily.

At last, he settled into the lower cabins of the Man of War, a beautiful yacht that belonged to Captain Jennsen, an old friend who owed the gunny a favor. For one full week, Gibbs had the Man of War to call his own. He planned a few day sails along the Miami coast. In the gunny's opinion, nothing drew women nor was there a better place for sex than on a boat. It didn't take long for someone to come to the boat to welcome him. She was tall, blonde with no discernable tan lines. "She'll do," Gibbs thought as he surveyed her. "Are y'all new here? I'm on the boat next to you over there, the Louisianna, and this is the first time I've seen you in this slip. If there is anything I can do for y'all? Just ask for me, Linda," the woman drawled. A broad grin spread over Gibb's face. Southern girls! "I'd be obliged if you'd show me around the marina and the grocery store," he purred. "For your trouble, I can make you dinner … tonight. Come aboard, I was just about to make coffee."

Linda's long lean legs deftly moved down the planks and onto the cockpit of the Man of War. As Gibbs' reached out his hand to help her on board, she slipped slightly and landed firmly pressed against his chest. "Hello," he said, "I'm Jethro." "Pleased to meet ya Jethro," she breathed into his face decreasing any distance between her body and his own. Ever so slowly, Gibbs lips came closer to hers. Sensuously, he pressed his lips against Linda's soft, full mouth. She tasted sweet and smelled slightly like the sea. Not breaking the kiss, Linda raised her hands to his face and parted her lips allowing him entrance. Expertly his tongue explored her, making Linda moan low and deep. Gibbs' hands moved to her waist, gently stroking her sides. Reluctantly he moved his mouth to plant kisses along the side of her neck, stopping at the delicate juncture of her neck and shoulder and then returning to her lips. He could feel her shudder from this attention and he took this opportunity to grab her hips and to press her against his growing erection. "Yes" Linda whimpered in answer to the unspoken question. Her desire for him was palpable. Breaking the kiss, Gibbs grabbed her hand and led her into the master cabin. Without saying a word, he sat her on the edge of the bed and knelt down. He slipped off her shoes as Linda fingered his hair. Next he unbuttoned her shirt. Linda's breasts bounced out to greet him and were rewarded with gentle kisses. Gibbs hooked a finger into either side of her shorts and pulled down. Linda lifted slightly allowing the shorts to slip over her ample bottom and Gibbs slipped them off her legs. With one hand on her chest, he pushed her over onto the bed and then moved the hand down her body. She was a true blonde. Slowly she parted her thighs for him, exposing her most private place for his viewing. He put his face inches from her core and inhaled the scent of her neatly trimmed pussy. And then he leaned forward and began to kiss her there – sending an electric shock through Linda. The boat rocked gently as a power boater's wake caused waves to come into the Marina. With his right index finger, Gibbs traced the line of her sex and poked his finger into her wet center. Linda arched her back and with a sharp gasp, welcoming his digital intruder into herself. Gibbs looked up and could see that she was rolling her nipples and slowly moving her head from side to side. He grinned. "This will definitely do," he thought.

He pumped his finger in and out of her wet slickness and then added another, curving them to give her pleasure. Sharply Linda drew in a breath and arched her back, purring "God yes! You are giving me just what …" her voice trailing off into a series of moans for every thrust of Gibbs' demanding fingers. And then he rubbed her clit. That was all it took to make Linda yell "Oh YESSSSSSSSS" as she bucked against his hand. He removed his thumb and began sucking her clit. Her hips jerked and Gibbs could feel Linda's thighs quiver. He pistoned his fingers into her faster and harder and sucked her clit in earnest. He could feel her orgasm building as she thrashed under his touch. "God, just like that, you're going to make me … cuuummm!" she yelled. And then he felt it crash over her in waves, contracting around his fingers, soaking them. Gently, he allowed her to ride out her passions, holding her hips and placing his head on her abdomen, until she was finally spent.

As he stood up, she propped herself on her elbows and said, "I am definitely pleased to make your acquaintance Jethro." Lazily, she eyed him as he took off his shirt and tossed it into a corner of the cabin. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off along with his boxers. Linda stood up and turned them around and placed Jethro onto the bed in a sitting position. Using the same motion he had used on her, she pushed him into a reclining position and placed herself between his legs. Linda wrapped one hand around his firm cock and began placing kisses all around the head and then she tongued the pre-cum from his slit. It felt so good! "It's been too long," Gibbs thought. "How could I have gone so long without this?" His musing were interrupted as Linda slid her mouth down his meaty pole. As the tip of his cock met with the roof of her mouth, he was in heaven. Slowly and surely she sucked him going down as far as she could and then all the way up, slurping on the tip when it emerged. Then she changed tempo – quickly and forcefully down and slow, deep sucks on the way up. With her left hand, Linda gently stroked him balls. He was torn between cumming now or stopping her so that he could fill her sweet wetness with his hard cock. But it felt too good to stop and he had gone too long without this kind of attention on his cock. She moaned on his cock and the vibration sent sweet shivers along his spine. It wasn't long before he felt the telltale shudders ripple through him. "Ohhh" he roared, balling up his fists to pound the mattress. Linda picked up the pace and seductively swirled her tongue on his cock with each thrust into her wet, willing mouth and then she made a sexy sucking motion way at the back of her throat. He could not take it. It sent him cresting into one of the most powerful orgasms he had had in a long time. He yelled, leaned up and grabbed her head as spurt after spurt burst forth, slightly gagging her. For a few seconds afterward, he held her face in place as he gently thrust his spent cock into her dripping mouth.

Flinging himself back onto the bed, Gibbs panted and waited for the room to stop deliriously spinning. Linda crawled on top of him, her head to his chest. "Thank y'all Jethro," she whispered. Gibbs wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly drifted back to earth. As she felt him recover beneath her, Linda grinned into his face, tracing his lips with her finger. "Please come by to see me Jethro. I need more of you and we never got to the grocery store. You owe me dinner." Getting off the bed, Linda picked up her clothes and dressed. Gibbs grabbed his pants and shirt from the corners of the room and escorted her off the boat. He smiled and kissed the inside of her wrist and told her he could not wait to see her again.

As she left, down the dock to her own boat, Linda sent off a quick text message 'TARGET ENGAGED.'

Back inside the cabin, he knew he had to have more of that. He closed up the boat and decided to take a nap. When he awoke a short time later, he licked his lips and tasted Linda anew. He smiled. "Wow, that was good." After a quick shower and change of clothes, Gibbs realized he was hungry. Also, someone was knocking on the hull of the boat. He opened the deck hatch and looked out … at Linda.

"Hey y'all," she drawled, "I thought y'all might be wanting some food so if you like, I could drive us to a restaurant." Linda smiled sweetly at Gibbs. He paused to take in her outfit. Although it was a simple dark green top and skirt, it showed off her long legs and slim waist. Her body was toned but not muscular. She wore her hair in long blonde pigtails this time … almost reminding him of Abby for a brief moment. "Let me grab a jacket," Gibbs called out and within a few seconds he was top-side of the boat. He locked up and walked up to the dock. Linda held out her hand and led him to her car. They chatted easily on the drive into Miami. They settled on a little Parisian restaurant into an intimate booth. After they ordered, Linda began lightly tracing a pattern on Gibbs thigh. Gibbs looked into Linda's eyes. In them, he saw something raw and hungry – but not for food. Linda parted her lips, her pink tongue seductively dipped over her lower lip before it disappeared from whence it came. "That mouth," Gibbs thought, "Oh that mouth!"

"Penny for your thoughts," he asked as he placed his hand over Linda's, stilling it for the moment.

"Jethro, y'all have the most bluest eyes I have ever seen. I could just get lost in them for days, swimmin' in those gorgeous blue eyes only comin' up for air to get a taste of those lips. I can't stop thinkin' about your touch Jethro. I'm sailing the Louisiana away in about 4 days. I'd like to spend my few remaining days at the marina with you – if you haven't planned something else."

Gibbs eyes warmed to a twinkle, and for a response, Gibbs leaned into Linda and claimed her lips as his own. Dinner was half eaten as neither one of them could wait to leave the restaurant. Once inside the Man of War, Gibbs made coffee and put on some music. Then he and Linda moved into the master cabin. His hunger dulled, Gibbs settled in to concentrate on the woman sharing his bed tonight. "Undress for me Linda," he whispered to her. Gibbs climbed onto the bed to watch. "Jethro, I like how yall think," Linda responded.

Looking into his eyes, Linda moved close to the edge of the bed, opened the top button of her top, and she puckered her lips into a kiss. With each button she mouthed a kiss to Gibbs. "Does this woman ever wear a bra," Gibbs thought to himself as a voluptuous pair of breasts spilled out for his view. This is what shore leave is all about he mused, his blood beginning to rush through his veins, pooling in his steadily firming member. Linda flung her head back and massaged her breasts and then she brought a nipple up to her full lips and snaked a wet pink tongue across it. A low, slow moan came from deep within Gibbs. He became conscious of his heartbeat as a rush of heat flooded through him. He unzipped his fly and unbuttoned his jeans.

Linda slipped her hands down her body to the zipper at the back of her skirt. The zipping sound made Gibbs tingle. It had been ages since he'd heard the sound of a woman's zipper. It was strangely erotic to him. He grinned as he pushed his shirt over his head. The skirt slipped gently over Linda's hips as she wiggled to free herself from it – leaving her clad in a tiny pair of white lacy underwear. Linda grabbed at the ends of his jeans to pull them free. Slowly Linda crawled between his legs until her right nipple was just above Gibbs' mouth. He suckled the proffered nipple for a few moments and then he blew a puff of cold air onto it – making Linda shiver with excitement.

"More" she whispered. "Give me more, Jethro."

Her husky words and the heat from her body were enough to ignite his passion. Without hesitation, Gibbs growled and flipped her over so that she was beneath him. He ravaged her breasts. His mouth was everywhere - kissing, licking and biting her nipples. At the same time, he ripped the tiny panties from her body. It was a struggle to regain control over himself, but he forced the lust he experienced as a young marine back into its cage, slowing his actions to that of a mature, in control man once again. He'd fucked a few women, purely caring for his own pleasure and made love to a smaller number tenderly and thoroughly - and along the way he'd learned it was always better to draw out the experience, to drink in a woman's body like fine wine, savoring every nuance. There would be time later for a feeding frenzy.

So, he pulled himself back and stared into Linda's face before letting his gaze travel down her body. "So much to explore," he thought to himself. Linda took this momentary pause as her opening. She could feel his hard cock rubbing against her thigh and she needed it, wanted it, badly. In one swift move, she maneuvered herself on top once again and lowered herself forcefully until he was filling her needy core. She bounced with abandon, a woman possessed, her juicy pussy claiming him masterfully. Forget the slow build up – she wanted him NOW! Her mouth formed an obscene "O" as she road him as if he were a wild bucking stallion. "Fuck me hard Jethro. Please. Need you to …" she pleaded, her voice no longer making actual words but instead turning into a series of gasps and whimpers and moans. Try as he might, he could not deny this woman's pleadings – not when his own condition was even more demanding. Her words and juicy, needy pussy freed Gibbs' lustful tiger from its cage. With a roar, he grabbed her hips and plumbed her depths with every stroke. Wildly they thrashed against each other. Her hair flew around until her pigtails were released, hair cascading down and spilling over her face and breasts, tickling his chest. Faster, harder he slammed himself into her wet, velvety core. "Oh yesssss. Fuck meeeee …" Linda wailed, her ass wiggling, bumping, grinding on Gibbs thick rigid cock. He did not need additional encouragement as he pounded into her unmercifully, the muscles in his thighs and arms straining, as he grunted like a wild animal.

Gibbs felt her body begin to tense and sensed that she was close. He bucked hard into her, grinding himself ever deeper, completely filling her on every stroke. He moved one hand to roughly stroke her clit as she bounced on his cock. She yelled and screamed out his name as her orgasm overtook her. Spasm after spasm registered deep within her slick , velvety walls which clutched and squeezed at him - taking him closer to his own climax. He erupted deep within her, his body stiff as it emptied into her exquisite juicy, demanding core. Their movements slowed as they savored the pulses and ripples of their orgasms. When his body began to relax, Linda slumped onto his chest panting heavily, drool escaping her open mouth as she fought to come down from the sensations still surging through her. Gibbs lost track of time. It seemed to stand still and then there was nothing.

When he awoke, the sun had just begun to come up and Linda lay warm and softly snoring next to him. He had no idea how he managed to end up under blankets. He pulled them over Linda's shoulders and headed to the bathroom. When he returned to the bed, Linda was sitting up smiling. "I'm afraid we never got to the grocery store yesterday. Y'all must be hungry Jethro. Let me fix you breakfast on my boat?" she asked. Gibbs nodded yes. "Great," said Linda, "How about 9A? I'll leave now and make your way there around 9. It's early and I'm going to catch some sleep until then. OK?" Again Gibbs nodded yes. Linda found her clothes, gave Gibbs a kiss on the forehead and headed quietly to her boat. "Gotta love it when a woman doesn't complain about sleeping in the wet spot," Gibbs thought as he drifted off to sleep.

The remaining days drifted through sailing, tourism and rough, hot sex. Linda extended her stay an additional couple of days. Day 6, for evening entertainment, she suggested that Gibbs go with her to her favorite club, warning him that it was "unconventional" but a lot of fun and he had to wear a suit. As a marine, Gibbs was sure he had seen everything and so agreed to go. Just before his arrival at her boat, Linda was furiously responding to text messages.

No he doesn't suspect.

Of course he was fully occupied the entire time.

I will consider my debt to you cancelled.

Will rendezvous at the designated location.

End Transmission

Linda finished putting on her make-up, smoothed over her clingy short white, backless dress and got out the masks. She was just pouring two glasses of Bourbon when Gibbs knocked on the hull of the Louisiana. "Come on aboard," she yelled. She barely had enough time to slip a few drops of liquid into his glass before he appeared in the doorway of the main cabin.

"Wow," Linda exclaimed, "Y'all sure do clean up gorgeous Jethro." Gibbs was glad he decided to bring a suit with him. He looked especially handsome in a custom-fit black suit, with a black vest and white French cuff shirt. His shoes were impeccably polished and his silver hair was "high and tight" – proving that you can take the man out of the military but you can't take the military out of the man – but it suited him. His blue eyes sparkled at the compliment – and at the fact that Linda had dyed her hair …red. "It suits you," he said simply.

"Well, I want this night to be special Jethro." Linda replied, handing him a drink. "After all, I have to leave tomorrow and sail the Louisiana down the coast to visit my nieces. Auntie Linda is already overdue, but I …. I really had to attend to someone special." She shyly sipped her bourbon, and Gibbs took a sip of his. "This must be perfectly aged," he remarked as it went down smoothly. Then he tilted the glass and consumed the remaining drink – partly to move to the next phase of their night as quickly as possible. There were still a couple of positions he wanted to fuck Linda in before she left and her new hair color was really doing something to him. "In fact, would it be possible to convince her to stay in?" he wondered. The warmth of the excellent bourbon rushed through him, making him feel hot inside and causing Linda to look sexier to him by the second – if that was possible. Linda read every lecherous thought as it appeared across his mind and she laughed. "No. We ARE going out tonight. And oh yes, I will … and more, but later. Oh. I forgot to tell you. Here is your mask for the party. We only need to be there for a little while." Linda continued to giggle a little as Gibbs tried to silence her words with his lips. Linda was an agile woman – or how else would she have gotten her ankles to her ears for him yesterday – so she deftly sidestepped his advances and grabbed the masks and keys. "Let's go Jethro."

"Fine," he replied, "because the sooner we go, the sooner I can be alone with you." As he followed her out of the boat, he moved a hand under her dress to find her underwear already moist. "And I can tell that you want that too."

It took all of Linda's resolve to scoot away from his familiar, talented fingers. There was a mission to consider and a debt to be paid, and it all hinged on her making it through the next 6 hours. "Jethro," she moaned. "Please. I promised my friends I would see them this last night." He sighed heavily. More than his first night here he was on fire. "Baseball, cold showers, ice cream, polar bears …" Gibbs mentally pictured anything that would help him maintain his cool, before ceasing his digital delving and reluctantly moved his hand from her moist panties to place it firmly in his pants pocket.

The drive to the club seemed like it took forever to Gibbs. The law officer in him noted the security outside the private club, the surveillance cameras, and the upscale attire of clientele in his age group, the women were approximately the same age or a little younger than their male companions.

"Here is your mask Jethro," Linda said. Properly attired, they entered the club. Scantily-clad women and men were dancing in cages suspended from the ceiling. A group of women were dancing together around a pole – quite risqué. As they made their way to the bar, Gibbs noticed a couple in corner of the club. The woman's nipples were visible, and being lavished attention by her male companion - and a female friend. His cock made a small leap in his pants. Linda felt it and turned to smirk at Gibbs for a second before she grabbed his hand to continue to lead him to the bar.

Gibbs grinned. He knew that Linda was "uninhibited" but had not assumed she would take him to meet friends in some place so … blatantly sexual. "Exhibitionism?," Gibbs wondered to himself? "Just what have I been keeping her from these few days?"

Linda ordered bourbons for them. Fortunately for her Gibbs, continued to look around at the sights and sounds – so he missed the little something extra that was slipped into his drink. He was fascinated by the variety of masks, covering the eyes and upper halves of the faces of the men and women – some Mardi-Gras style, others … apparently custom creations for the tastes of the wearers. Linda handed him a cold glass and he took a sip of the liquid. Linda led him past the bar to a small private booth on the second floor. It overlooked the dance floor. As Gibbs took another sip, he could see a couple on the dance floor who were obviously having sex. The woman was bent at her waist, skirt flipped up, her lover pressing into her exposed sex through unzippered pants.

"What is the name of this club?," he asked Linda as he came over to the booth to sit next to her. Coyly Linda responded, "Why yall askin' Jethro?"

He fixed his eyes on hers, which glinted deviously beneath her mask. "Red hair is making her even more feisty, "he thought – and he LIKED feisty! Then he trailed his eyes down to her red full lips. "Whoa, this drink is powerful" Gibbs thought, pulling at his collar to cool off. He was feeling good – warm and tingly … and ravenous like a man who had been away at sea for years surviving on scraps and was now about to sit down to a big steak dinner. "Is it the hair? The pulsing music? The obvious, naked lust of the people at this club?" he wondered. But not for long as Linda had removed her top and was motioning for him to give her his undivided attention. He was only too eager to oblige. He moved a hand to his face to remove the mask. "No, leave it on. There is a club rule that all patrons must keep on their masks," Linda breathed. Gibbs smirked. "Kinky" he said out loud, with a voice that didn't quite sound like his own. He pushed aside the table for unfettered access to Linda and knelt in front of her as she parted her legs on the low leather couch. Grabbing her breasts one in each hand, he moved her nipples close together to lave them and to roll them between his fingers, causing Linda to alternately moan and wince in ecstatic bliss. The pink points of her nipples were hard as she wrapped her hands in his hair, urging him to continue the pain and pleasure he was giving her. "You are making my pussy soooo weetttt." Linda groaned, pushing more of herself into his mouth, enduring the rough nips that accompanied the oh so sweet feel of his lips on her breasts.

Gibbs brain was deliriously spinning in the delicious feast of her flesh. His heart pounded in his chest, as he enjoyed her moans and whimpers, her thrusting breasts, the smell of her getting very, very wet for him. He was going to fuck the shit out of her in a few minutes and this appetizer was definitely making him both hard and determined. Gibbs was so into this part of the foreplay that he did not notice someone enter the dimly lit room. The blonde crossed to the couch and began kissing Linda, hotly, passionately consuming the moans escaping Linda's vocal chords. He didn't notice the auburn haired woman until she removed one of his hands from Linda's breast and placed it firmly over her own wet center.

Easily, he pushed aside the thin fabric covering the woman's sex and pressed a finger firmly into its depths. The woman drew her lips from Linda and tossed her head back as she exclaimed a long "oh!"

"Annie has been wanting to meet you Jethro" Linda panted, moving his other hand away from her breast and under her own dress. "Please Jethro. You are too good not to share with my best friend."

It was definitely time for a position change. Gibbs sat on the couch between both of the women, who helped pull off his pants. The women spread their thighs wide, allowing him access to finger their dripping cores. Gibbs slipped two fingers into each woman and used his palm to massage them with each thrust. It had been a long time ago, in a different port that Gibbs was the meat in a sex sandwich. Pleasing two women at the same time was difficult even for a young man, but tonight, he hoped experience would count for something as he fought himself to stay in control. The heady mixture of wet pussies and the warmth of the bourbon was driving him crazy. "So good" Annie moaned, and for a moment Gibbs thought he recognized her voice – but then each woman placed her hand over his own, urging him to finger harder and faster. He pushed his head back into the couch and his fingers blazed away at his task. First Annie and then Linda began making the telltale signals of impending orgasms as they reached across Gibbs the slip delicate fingers under his hand for additional strokes to each others clits. Gibbs could not help but watch as the women augmented their excitement, helping each other reach the peaks they so desperately craved, climbing closer, closer, closer … and then, they were there. Gasping and yelling, the women claimed their orgasms, shaking on his invading fingers and against their ministrations and then finally clamping their legs to avoid the stimulation. Gibbs had long since learned that some women prefer to coast rather than receive additional stimulation, and so he stilled his fingers to slow long pulses, eliciting happy satisfied moans from the women as they enjoyed the delicate aftermath of being thoroughly finger-fucked. The air was thick, a heady mixture of sex and satisfaction. Gibbs was momentarily proud of himself for not exploding right along with the women – he sensed that more was in store for this evening than he had originally thought.

Linda leaned across Gibbs chest, planting delicate kisses around his nipple. Annie began to mimic her friend. They met in the middle of Gibbs' chest and delivered open-mouthed kisses to each other before staring into each other's eyes.

Gibbs had long since realized that he was not calling the shots tonight, so he waited to determine what the women were deciding. Fortunately, he did not have to wait long as their eyes fell to his rigid manhood. Gibbs watched as the women kissed trails down his stomach to his firm cock. Linda and Annie formed a kiss that they slid their lips from the top of his cock down to the base. Linda fell to her knees in front of Gibbs and began to gently lick his balls. Gibbs was not prepared for the sensation he felt the first time Annie slid her wet mouth over the tip of his cock while his balls were licked and nails gently raked over his inner thighs. "FUCK!" The yell seemed to ripple through and around him, surprising him as he felt every nerve jump as if he had received an electric shock. He banged his head against the back of the leather couch. He was losing control and loving it. Annie's technique was different from Linda's and the way the two women worked in tandem was an exquisite torture, an extreme mind fuck. The sucking and slurping of one woman was then replaced by the other, varied suction, varied wetness, varied speed – he could not predict what would happen next and then he could not form a coherent thought. He felt it coming and he was utterly powerless to stop it. He put his hands into the hair of whoever was sucking him at the moment and began to fuck her face. The woman gagged and moaned on his cock, exciting Gibbs even more. "Cum Jethro" a voice murmured. "Fuck her face. Her little mouth is gagging on your cock. She likes it deep."

"AAARRHHHHHHH!" Gibbs yelled and deep within him the eruption began from his toes to his knees, to his balls and then spurting hard, cum exploded from his throbbing cock. He rode out his orgasm, still clutching the hair of the woman as she tried to swallow his load. As he slowed, he released her and she allowed his spent member and cum to slip from her lips. He heard words, but Gibbs was not able to think. He was still wrapped in a world of glorious sensations. Both voices sounded familiar, Linda's because of the week he'd spent with her, and the other voice, he couldn't quite place – exotic but not unknown to him. "Breathe," he mentally reminded himself, eyes fluttering, legs shaking. After a few minutes or everyone panting, Linda handed him his drink and he took a long sip. She smiled at him. Annie began re-dressing. Linda stood up and smoothed her dress. She looked almost as she had when they entered the private room. "Jethro, it's time to leave this room." Linda said. He caught his name and the word leave. Looking at his pants, he managed to pull them up and over his only-slightly less bulging member. Gibbs took a big breath and stood up. He grinned at Linda, before giving her a passionate kiss. "Thank you," he said. "Jethro sugar, please thank Annie too." As Jethro crossed over to Annie, looking into her eyes, he leaned in to kiss her. She pulled him in close, pressing her body against his so that he could properly thank her. Her scent … was intoxicating. As he leaned in close, he was surprised that she licked his cheek and uttered in French that there would be more before the night was through. As he leaned back, smiling and staring at her, she raised his glass to his lips and he took another sip.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

What Tony DiNozzo lacked in McGee's computer geek skills, he more than made up for in connections and good old-fashioned police work. It had taken him minimal effort to track Gibbs' flight and boat arrangements. It's always helpful too when the subject isn't trying to cover his tracks. Thanks to a fraternity brother, Jeff, who had become a private detective, Tony DiNozzo was receiving daily feeds on Gibbs's activities. "How did Gibbs score this blonde within hours of touching down from the flight," Tony wondered. She was prime choice, top shelf scotch and a frequent topless sun bather according to the photos. – but not a redhead. That was another surprise. "Meaning that the boss chose availability over preference" Tony said aloud to no one. "Or did he already know her? Former redhead?" The photos were not detailed enough to show roots and Tony had not paid much attention to Abby when she reviewed the programs used for digital image enhancement. A review of Gibbs phone records didn't show that he'd called anyone other than Jennsen to arrange for use of the boat. "Dead end there." Tony started the facial recognition program to find out more about the leggy woman.

While the program ran, he reviewed the notes from his detective. The notes indicated a lot of boat time, sailing and below deck. Tony chuckled over Gibbs boat fascination. "Even on shore leave, he won't stay on shore – giving a whole new meaning to Agent Afloat." Tony stored that for a zinger he would use upon Gibbs' return. Just as he was reading through some mundane details, his e-mail pinged to alert him to a new message. As he opened the attachments, his eyes grew round at the picture of the woman – now with red hair. It made her look even hotter. And there was his boss – probably in the only designer suit Gibbs owned. Tony let out a wolf whistle. If this didn't cure the boss, he didn't know what would. Or maybe it would be too good and Gibbs wouldn't come back. No, Tony seriously doubted that shore leave would turn into permanent leave. Gibbs hadn't left work for any of his wives and even if this was future ex wife number four, the boss would still come back. What was even more interesting were the notes about the date this evening. The notes indicated they were going to an ultra-private underground club named the Playroom. "Whoa!" Tony exclaimed. He had wanted to get into the Playroom FOREVER! It was beyond exclusive and the rumors indicated that is was the ultimate high-end hedonistic paradise. "Who knew Gibbs had those kinds of connections?" Tony whispered. His mind clicked to images of his boss. How would a marine have connections to get into such a place? Your average marine would not be able to get in – the haircut giving him away as rank and file. No, someone higher up might have connections, but not an NCIS agent. Gibbs phone hadn't been active since he went on vacation, so he couldn't have called to make reservations. The phone calls prior were for travel and to Jennsen. Ziva had called Gibbs, but that was it. That left the woman! She was getting more and more interesting to Tony by the second. The red hair, white dress combo was hot. "How did Gibbs score this woman? One with connections to the Playroom?" Tony wondered out loud. He got up from his home office desk and walked around his apartment. Did Gibbs really have that much game? Tony laughed. "Did Gibbs interrogate his way into a date?" If his glare could get criminals to crack could it get women to crack too? Tony walked into his bathroom and tried to approximate the 'Gibbs Staredown' for a few minutes. Then the thought came to him, "How sad is it that I'm in my bathroom staring at myself on a Saturday night and Gibbs is in the Playroom with a hot chick who even dyed her hair for him? At least the boss will be in a decent mood when he returns. Hopefully a case will turn up and things can get back to their regular hectic pace." Tony laid out some clothes for himself. He decided to go clubbing. It had been difficult for him to get over Jeanne – but if Gibbs could be out on a Saturday night, then Tony really needed to move past losing a woman he truly loved. Maybe he could get Tim to be his wingman or maybe he would call Abby to see if she could set him up with one of her less weird girlfriends. Just as he had taken off his shirt, he heard a sound from his computer. He walked back to his home office and stared at the screen. "Oh God" Tony whispered in fear. He ran to grab his phone.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The club had taken an almost surreal quality to Gibbs, but he didn't care. He didn't know when he had felt better. Two hot women had given him a fantastic blow job and now they were caressing his back as they walked along side him past other women and men engaging in overt and covert sexual acts. He leaned over to Linda and whispered his question, "Why did you bring me to a swing club on your last night in town?"

Linda glanced over at Annie and said, "I wanted you to meet my dearest friend. She wanted to know why I was so unavailable the last few days and I thought it would be easiest to let her see for herself. Y'all are somethin' special Jethro." Gibbs blushed as they continued to head out of the club, the cool air chilling him slightly. "Keep your mask on Jethro. Our little party is just starting. Sit in the back seat with Annie while I drive to the Louisiana."

Jethro mused to himself that ultimately all women prefer sex in their own beds and wasn't a bit surprised that they would spend the last night together on Linda's boat. He climbed into the back with Annie, wondering what else the night had in store for him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony's first call went to his frat brother, "Jeff, where are they now. You have to get Gibbs away from that woman and have him call me."

"Problem with that is they picked up a woman at the Playroom. I'm shadowing, but I think they are going back to the boats. This is going to cost you extra Tony," Jeff responded.

"Doesn't matter. I'll pay you, but don't let him go anywhere else with that woman tonight."

"Oh I didn't mean my fee, though I'll accept more of your money. I meant with him. Two hot women and you want to interrupt his evening? Dude, that's a suicide mission - coming between a man and his – er 'vacation plans' can get you killed," Jeff chuckled, imagining how much trouble Tony would be in with his boss over this stunt. Tony might not even LIVE long enough to write Jeff the check!

"This is serious. She's a killer. Get him away from her and have him call me. Be careful. If she suspects something is up, she might hurt you both. I'm counting on you man. I'm hopping a red eye. It'll take me five hours. Get him somewhere safe and have him call me." Tony yelled into the phone.

His next call was to Ziva, but she hadn't answered her phone – odd. Even though she had taken the day off, she usually answered her phone no matter what. After Gibbs, she was always his first choice for backup. He left her a brief message. After throwing some clothes into a bag and snatching up his computer, Tony headed to the airport. Being a federal agent had its privileges. He was able to get onboard a red eye with a first class upgrade as he panicked about his boss.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Peeking into the rear view, Linda could see that Gibbs was nibbling down Annies' neck as she stroked his chest. Good, everything was going according to plan. "Wait," she thought as she caught sightof something out of the corner of her eye. That car in the rear that was trailing her was now speeding in front of her pulling into the marina fast. "Shit!" She barely managed not to say that out loud. She had noticed that guy before. This was a problem. As she turned into the marina her mind flipped through half a dozen ways to handle the situation before she decided on her approach. She watched the guy walk from his vehicle to take a position midway between the two boats – an intercept move, meant to delay or infiltrate – she assumed. "Jethro and Annie, could y'all head into the Louisianna? I need to pick something up from the marina shop." She called out to them. Lazily Jethro nodded, letting his hand slip out of Annie's blouse. Unhurriedly Annie looked up, her eyes keenly following Linda's gaze. Annie smiled and breathily agreed as she comprehended that there was "company." Linda got out and rushed ahead, running into Jeff and pulling him along with her.

"Hey," Jeff yelled out. He tried to talk to her to make her stop, but kept walking as he felt the gun shoved into his ribs. Quickly they turned into the dark edge of the marina.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Damn!" thought Tony DiNozzo. How could he have let this happen? There should have been a security detail. There should have been someone there to watch his boss. The undercover operations and bad guys out there waiting for a crack at Gibbs made for a long list of people with an axe to grind. Willing the plane to fly faster, Tony cursed himself and checked his phone. Nothing. No call from Jeff, no call from Ziva. "Damn!" He couldn't involve local law enforcement officers (LEOs) or the situation could turn dangerous. Jeff was smart – always had been – and Tony trusted him or he'd have found someone else to track Gibbs. Why hadn't he done it himself? The usually stoic face of Tony DiNozzo looked grim. He had screwed up. The boss had innocently said he was getting away for R & R. Director Sheppard had innocently given him and Ziva time off as her security detail. When would he learn? What was it going to take for him to learn that he had to look out for the team? He was still just under 3 hours from reaching Jeff and Gibbs. "Damn!"

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs was thoroughly enjoying himself. Something about Annie was bewitching. As they stepped down into the dark boat, Gibbs moved to turn on the interior lights, but Annie stopped his hand, moving it instead to her thigh. "It is nice like this yes?" she said. Instead of answering, Gibbs pressed his lips to her neck. He had been in this boat dozens of times in the last few days and kissing Annie was worth any possible stumble in the dark.

"What would you like most" Annie asked, removing first her mask and then his, her voice a husky whisper against the side of Jethro's face. "With two women to satisfy your every whim, where should we start Jethro?" she moaned softly. Annie began to unbutton his shirt, stroking the patch of chest hair and lightly squeezing his nipples. He groaned into her neck, enjoying the sensations stirring in his boxers. His hand peeled away her top and made quick work of unhooking her bra. His chest hair lightly tickled Annie's sensitive nipples. Her perfume was driving Gibbs crazy, filling his nostrils with desire. He moved Annie to the doorway of the master cabin and stood with his back to the door frame. He turned her so that her back was to him and he pulled off her skirt and then took off his pants and boxers. Gibbs bent her over and rubbed his hardening cock against the wetness that was liberally dripping from her center, teasing her. Waiting for Linda's arrival, he decided to take it slow, just barely putting the tip of his cock into Annie's velvety center. "Mmmmhhhh," she murmured with anticipation. Annie attempted to push more of him into herself, but Gibbs held her back. Gibbs laughed into the dark at Annie's frustration. "We should wait for Linda," he said, pushing all the way into Annie and then pulling out again. Annie sharply took a breath and panted. His teasing was driving her mad. Gibbs spread his legs and leaned back against the door frame, bringing Annie with him. Placing his hands under her curvy behind, he spread her thighs, allowing just the tip to rhythmically move into her. Annie was able to bounce herself along just a few inches of his thick cock – not enough to satisfy, but more than enough to stoke her desire to a new level, desperate for more. As Annie leaned back into Gibbs, he nibbled and licked along her neck, eliciting moans and whimpers from Annie anew. "Annie," he whispered into her ear, "keep your thighs spread for me so that I can touch you." As she did as he asked, Gibbs hands roamed over her breasts and flat stomach. "No no no" he admonished as the sly woman was trying to ease more of his cock into her wet pussy. She groaned her resentment but complied.

Stealthily, Linda entered her boat, captivated by the sight she could dimly make out of Gibbs taking Annie from behind. Shedding her clothes and mask, she slipped next to the pair and moved Gibbs' right hand to her damp mound. "I thought you would never get here, "Gibbs said, leaning in to capture her mouth. As Linda pressed close, welcoming his lips and tongue, she gently stroked her friend's clit and reached down to gently touch the length of Gibbs' cock that was not sheathed in Annie, before trailing her hand down to gently cup Gibbs' balls. She felt him shiver under her touch. "Jethro, you are teasing Annie" she commented with a giggle. "Just waiting for you" he replied, as his fingers made little circles around Linda's clit. Now it was Linda's turn to shudder, enjoying what his hand was doing to her body. Linda bent over to give him better access and motioned to Annie to remove him from her pussy. And then Linda bobbed her mouth on his cock. Gibbs' moan was animal, his cock instantly hardening to its fullest. Then Linda moved him back into Annie's pussy, making sure he pushed his cock all the way into the sweet sheath. Gibbs pumped his cock and his fingers deeply into the women who were panting and moaning in pleasure. Linda repeated the process of pulling out his cock and sucking it wildly, followed by stuffing him into Annie's needy core.

Gibbs felt himself go dizzy as the women yelled and shook on his cock and fingers. The sensations of wet tight pussy and wet sucking mouth were becoming too much for him. But the night was still young. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away from Linda's quivering center and held Annie off his stiff cock. "Let me make you cum," he panted.

The three of them made their way to the master cabin, lit by the small glow of a candle.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

As his flight landed, Tony once again checked his phone – still nothing from Jeff and nothing from Ziva. As he hailed a cab, Tony started to cry. He was at war with himself – torn between believing that Gibbs was tough and could take care of himself and that – like the Director – Gibbs couldn't have known that he needed help. Once in the cab, he gave the cabby the address to the marina and then he called Jeff. There was no answer.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Linda and Annie had put on a show for him, their faces and fingers slick with pussy juice – and now they needed his cock. Linda lay on top of Annie , as the women were rubbing their mounds together and calling out to Jethro. The sight was too erotic for him to hold himself away from answering their needs. Kneeling behind them, he first dipped his cock into Annie's pussy. She screamed and bucked against him. He could tell that she was so close. The combination of being filled and the pressure on her clit was sending her into orbit, but "not yet" thought Gibbs. Abruptly he pulled away his cock and stuffed Linda's waiting hole. – the change in angles making his cock throb. The familiar feel of her felt so good to him. Hard and fast he repeatedly slammed into her. He repeated this back and forth until he felt Annie stiffen and announce that she was cumming. He drilled her sensitive pussy as she thrashed beneath his cock and Linda's manipulations on her clit. Annie yelled as it hit her and washed through her. Trembling, Annie moved her hand to cover her quivering, dripping pussy to indicate that she could not take more stimulation, mumbling something … not in French, but in Hebrew. Linda slid off the woman and rolled onto her back. She pulled Jethro into her.

With wild abandon, Jethro drilled her deep. Hooking her ankles over his shoulder, he hit all the places inside Linda that he knew gave her maximum pleasure. Her nails caressed and dug into his back as her wails and moans increased. Her sex sounds filled his ears, making the room swim. Sweaty, panting and dizzy, he could feel the walls of her pussy begin to clutch and grab at his throbbing cock, building and building to powerful explosion. Annie kissed Gibbs, trailing a hand down his back, encouraging him to fuck her friend Linda- to make her cum hard. "Oh God" Gibbs thought. His whole body was tingling. It was shaking and throbbing. He was getting dizzy as he could feel his orgasm coming like a powerful high speed train – racing through him. "Cum Jethro," Linda yelled, her thighs tense and shaking, her wet cream dripping from her well satisfied pussy. Yelling he came long and hard, knocking the wind out of himself. He fell over and the room went black.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony wiped his faced and checked his gun – which caught the attention of the cab driver. "Hey man," said the cabby, "Look if you're going to rob me, I only have a few bucks cause you're one of my first fares. But geez man, don't shoot me. …," and then the cabby started speaking in whatever was his first language.

"Shut up," Tony replied coldly. "I'm a federal agent and I might need this at the marina."

Tony pulled out a couple of twenties and passed them to the cab driver – more than what was needed for the trip to the marina. "I need you to wait in case I have to get our guy out of there fast."

"Sure thing buddy," the cab driver responded, not giving Tony an ounce of confidence that he would stay.

When the cab entered the main road to the marina, a car jutted out from nowhere, cutting off their access to the road. The cab driver stopped the car and ducked, frightened. Tony's phone rang. He ducked down and flipped it open and a voice told him to get out of the car.

"Ziva?!" he yelled into the phone. Slamming it shut, he got out of the car, gun in hand. Swiftly she was upon him. "Pay the cab and send him away now," she ordered. Tony grabbed his gear, told the cabby to clear out quick and walked with Ziva to her vehicle.

"Ziva, Gibbs is seeing a killer" he said. "My private detective sent me updates. Facial recognition identified her as an .." "Eastern European hired assassin." Ziva finished for him.

"How did you know and where is Gibbs," Tony asked.

Ziva backed the car to its hidden location and turned to face Tony. "He's with them in the boat."

"So what is your plan – WHICH YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT" Tony growled. "I mean we are a team Ziva – you're not a lone assassin anymore. Right now you are violating Gibbs rules about partners and I"

"Don't like secrets" Ziva finished for him.

"Damn it Ziva!" Tony replied, his face tense with worry, anger and fear. Tony breathed hard and fast, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Ziva sat silently. It was apparent that although the nightmares and drinking had stopped, Tony still hadn't recovered from the Director's death … and apparently neither had Ziva – or else why would they both be here?

"Tony," Ziva started. "I promise you that Gibbs is OK. Put away your weapon Tony."

In frustration, Tony pounded his fist on the dashboard again and again.

"If this were one of your spy movies, I would be slapping you now to stop this hysterical behavior," Ziva spat at him, her intensity momentarily jarring Tony. Breathing heavily, he stopped pounding the dashboard and shot her a sideways glare.

"Maybe you don't understand ZEE –VAH ! But…" Tony started.

"I took care of it Tony," Ziva yelled over him, interrupting him. He stared at her, looking into her eyes for clues, hints to exactly what Ziva had done. Smirking and cocking his head to the side, he willed her to tell him more.

"You were not the only one hurt by the Director's death Tony. Did you think I would sit by and watch a repeat scenario? No. Trust me Gibbs is fine. But you must swear on your life never to mention this Tony. No one must know."

He could tell she was deadly serious. Whatever she had done or needed to do, Tony knew he would never, ever tell. They had saved each other's lives many times and no matter what the law might say, anything she did to protect Gibbs was legal as far as Tony was concerned. He would take this to his grave.

Ziva stared into Tony's eyes, searching them for certainty that he would not betray her and in his eyes, she found her answer – he would keep her – now THEIR secret - unquestionably safe. "Then Tony, I know how much you hate them, but this is OUR secret." Her eyes added, "and I am capable of killing you if you betray me." Ziva stuck out her hand. Slowly, he reached out his own and they sealed their secret with a handshake. As each of them withdrew their hands, they immediately missed the warmth of the other and stared ahead to think their own thoughts about what it meant to share a secret to the grave.

For a long while, they sat in silence, staring straight ahead at the marina. Tony's mind turned over possible scenarios of what she had done, including various versions of what could be keeping Jeff from returning his call. He listened for noises from the trunk – in case she had stuffed Jeff still alive into it, but he heard nothing. He stole glances at her clothing and hands to see if he could find trace signs of blood or signs of a struggle. If they were to truly share a secret, he knew what she was capable of, but he needed to know what she had done. He shifted in his seat and looked at her.

Ziva had long since come to know exactly when Tony was eyeing her. Although her training had taught her to be extremely aware of her surroundings without appearing to be so, there was something electric about Tony's gaze. But she was not ready to talk to him yet. She was still searching for the right words, the right way to tell him everything – without saying too much. He had always thought her … a bit aloof, perhaps even cold. He did not seem to understand the enigma of the woman with feelings and needs and the trained warrior who had learned to deny them.

His eyes had not turned away. He was studying her, profiling her expression, posture, scent – tracking her eye movement. And then, he was enjoying her form – the soft rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed, the curve of her lips. He took her all in, drinking her with his eyes and yet he was none the wiser. In all the time they had spent as partners, he could not read her as well as he would have liked. He both knew her and yet he didn't know her at all. "Ziva" he said softly, sensually caressing the word with his lips.

"You want me to spill the cheese," she replied, staring ahead, not ready to return the look.

"It's spill the beans," Tony corrected, giving her a soft smile to encourage her to let it out. "And yes, I want you to spill them. What is our mother of all secrets Ziva?"

"Yes, … well then," she started. Making an almost imperceptible gulp, which Tony noticed, she turned to look at him. She was serious and he was tender, coaxing her to open herself to him.

"Once you learned the nature of Gibbs shore leave, I called two people to set up something that would resolve his needs. The Eastern European hired assassin is actually a Mossad agent and the other woman is an agent in training. Their task was to keep him occupied and safe throughout his vacation. After tonight's successful completion of the operation, I give them the documents I have against them and they disappear. Gibbs will awake tired and happy in his own bed aboard the Man of War. We will escort him to the plane and ride with him for the return flight."

"The secret is that you STAGED his shore leave, with agents?" Tony asked incredulously. He racked his brain to come up with a movie reference.

"It is the safest way when agents have a physical condition for them to be relieved by other agents so that national secrets are not at risk. It is very common for such events to be operations without the knowledge of all parties involved. That way, relief is not an order given, but an order carried out nonetheless. Your detective almost ruined the last night of their mission and he had to be dealt with. He will be fine when he awakens tomorrow at a marina in Key West."

"Wait wait wait! The blonde? The Playroom? Seven days of " Tony trail off – in disbelief as his mind raced. He opened his mouth to say something… then he closed it, holding up a finger to make her pause as he thought. His mind bounced around to several thoughts at once, each playing across his face too rapidly for Ziva to latch on to any single one. Finally he settled upon what he wanted to ask most, "You really care about him don't you?" Tony stared at her face closely and waited.

Just then, two women appeared, lifting a passed out Gibbs and taking him to the Man of War. Ziva reached across Tony into the glove box and removed two packages. "Stay here" she admonished him. Tony pulled out his binoculars and his gun to watch the exchange. Once the women had the packages, they rushed to the Louisiana and casted the boat off from the marina moorings.

Tony was grinning ear to ear as Ziva returned to the car. "I'll go check on Gibbs." Tony said.

Laughing, Tony exited the car and stealthily went to check on his boss. Gibbs was sleeping like an angelic child with slobber escaping his smiling lips. Tony checked for a pulse and satisfied, he left the boat. Whew did the boss reek of a combination of sex and alcohol!

Smiling, Tony climbed back into the passenger seat, full of questions he would ask her later. She would not answer now, not when she had already disclosed so much. Reclining his seat and shutting his eyes, he decided she could take the first watch.

Ziva stared out into the night, thinking. She checked her watch, took a sip of her drink and glanced at Tony quickly, who appeared to be softly snoring. Ziva softly hummed/ sang the tune of a song in Italian. "Did Tony know?" she asked herself. Did he know that everything she had done was so that Tony could rest easy? Gibbs would always be fine. He would take no unnecessary risks, he was crafty, wily and resourceful. But Tony was the broken one and she would do anything for him. That was the true secret. She had kept Gibbs safe for Tony. Tenderly, she looked at him, her eyes big and wet and full of longing, the woman overtaking the warrior. At that exact moment, Tony looked at her and he knew, but he also knew he wasn't ready.

"Hey. You've got something in your eye," he said. And before she could turn away, he reached over, touched her cheek and blew softly into her right eye."

"Thank you. It must have been an eyelash." She said, quickly turning her head and neutralizing her expression.

Tony returned to his sleeping posture, leaving Ziva to her thoughts and mulling over what he had just seen, what it meant, what he should do and Gibbs' rule 12.

After the sun came up, Ziva and Tony waited until they saw Gibbs emerge with his luggage. They informed Gibbs, that they would be his security detail for his return flight. Gibbs looked surprised to see them, but didn't ask any questions. They always gave themselves away to him in time and the less he talked, the less they would learn about his shore leave.

During the ride to the airport, Gibbs looked at agents. For Gibbs, the look on Tony's face spoke volumes, while Ziva's serious countenance gave away little. Gibbs asked questions about their work load and activities during his vacation. As he listened to them recount stories about Abby, Ducky, Palmer and McGee, he studied the sound of Ziva's voice. It reminded him of something …

While at the airport, waiting for their flight to board, Tony could not contain himself and asked, "So boss, how was your shore leave?" Gibbs was amazed that Tony was able to hold out as long as he had.

"DiNozzo. Coffee." Gibbs responded calmly and slapped Tony on the back of his head.


End file.
